starlight_socialfandomcom-20200214-history
Excalibur
Excalibur is a cybernetic ninja that has been patrolling his Earth's solar system, Sol, for the past several years now from his perspective. With the power to channel void energy into his summoned blade, he is a mobile swordsman with potent methods of execution. Biography Orokin Era Long ago, back during the golden age of his Earth's time, there was the Orokin Era. Excalibur was originally a normal human being just like anyone from his universe. One day, he and his family were invited to colonize a new world aboard an intergalactic ship called the "Zariman Ten-Zero". From the outside it seemed like a dream come true for many, but in truth the whole operation was an experiment ordered by their golden lords of the system, The Orokin. The ship was purposefully lost in what seemed like a void jump accident. The Old War The true purpose of it was to create nigh-immortal soldiers to combat a immense threat to the Orokin and the entire solar system known as The Sentients. The Sentients are a race of machines, coming from the Tau System, that were the chief enemies of the Orokin during the Old War. They were originally suspected to be a truly alien race (whereas the Orokin, Grineer, Corpus and Tenno all seem to be human or trans-human variations originating from Earth). The Orokin, desperate to win, sought to exploit Void energy after the incident aboard the Zariman Ten-Zero led to a number of children developing Void powers and abilities. They took full control of the Transference program that was meant to heal the children, and instead rushed the project into weaponization. The Warframes were a parallel technology, and a synergy was found where the Tenno could use Warframes as conduits for void energies and utilize their newly developed abilities as a lethal asset. Proto Excalibur was the first ever Warframe created during this time. The Sentients (or their ancestors) were originally developed as terraforming tools bound for the Tau system. To survive, they were given the ability to adapt to any sort of damage that they would encounter as well as the ability to replicate from damaged components. This came with its costs however; the Void was "poison" to them and they could not travel through its realm safely. Thus, once the drones reached their destination they were effectively stranded there, with no safe means of returning to the Origin System. At some point the Sentients returned, and waged war on their former masters. With their ability to adapt, the Sentients quickly became resilient to the most advanced weaponry the Orokin threw at them. As the Orokin developed more powerful means to combat against them, the Sentients only became stronger. With the odds stacked against them, the Sentient Hunhow planned to destroy the Tenno. His youngest child, Natah, was disguised as a human to serve as a mole within the Origin system, with the intent of destroying the Orokin empire and exterminating the Tenno. Though Natah succeeded in accomplishing the former, she decided to spare the Tenno, choosing to adopt them instead, as the journey to the Origin system had rendered her sterile. The Collapse Natah was a last-ditch Sentient effort who had been created with the sole purpose to take control over the Tenno themselves. She infiltrated the Origin System, but was not able to prevent the Orokin forces from recapturing and nearly destroying the Outer Terminus. The Orokin were victorious at the time, but the Tenno chose to betray the Orokin – ultimately triggering a history point known as The Collapse. The war was over, the Sentient now gone and the Orokin now destroyed, all Natah had to do to was finish her mission to annihilate the Tenno. However, due to what is revealed as a "gap" – a state where a part of a Sentient become corrupted when crossing over to the Origin System, she was unable to execute this mission and instead grew a humane affection towards the Tenno themselves. She ended up betraying her last mission and took the Tenno as her own children, becoming known as the Lotus. The Grineer, who were workers and/or slaves to the Orokin, took advantage of the chaos to spring revolts all across the system, stealing Orokin ships and weapons while also securing the cloning technologies that created them. During this period, two rejected Orokin Twins used this opportunity to enact revenge against the remaining Orokin, and began to amass armies of loyal Grineer to their cause which eventually lead to them becoming the sole rulers of them. It is unknown of the exact origins of the pre-Corpus, whether they were lowly Orokin servants or worshiping colonists of some description, but they eventually made a grasp on the system shortly after the Grineer rose to power, quickly occupying wrecks and crash sights on various planets, to scavenge the technology and grow. Eventually, the two powers grew equally in power, and began to trade technology to the Grineer in exchange for raw materials or currency. Warframe Era Some indeterminate number of centuries later, the Corpus are widely considered the governing force in economics and research. The Grineer both fight with the Corpus for power and buy technology from them to support their constantly degrading bodies. At one time, the Infested had all but conquered a few of the Origin System's planets but have been pushed back to their residence on drifting ancient Orokin Derelicts and recently conquered Eris, apart from the occasional outbreak on populated planets. All that is left of the Orokin are the forgotten Prime weapons they either built or had a hand in building, and towers in a dangerous area known as the Void. The Tenno are becoming reawakened by the Lotus, not remembering anything of their past. Awakening from their centuries-long cryosleep, Lotus informs them of what of has transpired during their slumber, unaware of their original nature. They are then set loose upon the solar system, either alone or in small squads, to tackle a wide variety of missions designated by the Lotus to maintain balance between the Grineer and Corpus factions or to quell Infested uprisings. The Corpus also start to make an attempt at rebuilding the Outer Terminus. In the meantime, Grineer researcher Tyl Regor finds and breaks open the vault where an ancient Sentient was held within, Hunhow. Sentient Oculyst drones are sighted by Tenno across the Origin system. Other Sentients are said to be entombed in other locations. Signs of the Sentient are very clear, and it is obvious that they will return to the Origin System to reconquer what they have been defeated with. Personality Excalibur is a quiet and reserved individual, able to adapt to any combat situation that comes his way. Having mastery over many weapons has refined his way to approaching missions or targets to be taken down. But due to years of fighting and killing during the Old War, his social skills have been rendered nearly absent. Thanks to multiversal social interaction sites he has recently joined, however, those skills are ever growing, albeit slowly. Contrary to what he was made for, he is rather lazy and uncaring to what is happening around him, but if the situation calls for it, will spring into action. If he or those he cares about are threatened, he is not afraid of pulling a gun or a blade on them, no matter who the opponent may be. He shows apprehension whenever someone that he isn't familiar with pulls out a weapon for no apparent reason. He does sometimes has a go-with-the-flow mentality about him, this has been instilled within him over the many years he served under the Lotus. He does likes listening to music whenever he has free-time in his orbiter or during especially long missions that might take several hours to complete, as it helps keep him focus on his objective. Excalibur does have an interest in different cultures that come different planets or even completely different universes. He will strike up a conversion with them and attempt to learn their unique culture and way of life. Abilities * A incredible power that all Warframes possess is that whenever that they take enough damage, they enter a deathlike state. They able to surge their bodies with void energies, reviving themselves to keep on going. They can only do this 4 times before their bodies can no longer keep going and truly die. * Being a prototype version of the standard issue Warframe, "Excalibur" there were no limitations set upon him that would restrict his access to the void energy that lies within. * Due to the suit that has been grafted around his body, he has been gifted with superhuman strength, reflexe, and abilities that far exceed what any normal human could ever achieve. * Excalibur can summon forth a sword called Exalted Blade. It is made up of pure light and void energy that contains immense power within it. The sword has the ability to emit an energy wave in any direction Excalibur aims it. * Excalibur can quickly dash between enemies while slashing with Exalted Blade. This power is called, Slash Dash. * Drawing Exalted Blade upwards will emit a bright flash of light, blinding all enemies in a 25 meter radius for 12 seconds. This power is called, Radial Blind. * Excalibur kneels down for a second with Exalted Blade raised in the air and summon 12 ethereal javelins in the air that target enemies within a radius of 15 '''meters. Excalibur can then drive his weapon into the ground, launching the javelins into their targets, impaling them in the ground or against the walls. This power is called, '''Radial Javelin. Category:Characters